April WitFit
by AmberStar63
Summary: A Collection of drabbles and oneshots written for the 'Daily WitFit Challenge', using various prompts supplied by the Fictionista Workshop.
1. Apr 1st

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**:T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes:** Ooo angst… how unusual for me. Blame R & K ~ Special thanks to Robs for beta'ing for me again.

* * *

**April 1, 2010 **

**Prompt ~ Imagined Image **(.com/File?id=dfpcx2nf_29s6mqg3g6_b)**: **In what scenario would you come across something like this? What would mean to someone? Is it a harmless decoration, or something more? Who made it and why? In third-person narrative, create a story involving this paper chain.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed off the cement walls as she made her way down the first floor hallway. She'd been asked to attend a meeting with her daughter's new teacher and she didn't know why – she'd never had to do this before and it made her nervous.

Things were vaguely familiar; she'd been here once before when she was dropping off Charlotte for school on the first day, but that had been very different. Back then, the school had been bustling with activity, bordering on chaos as parents and children all crowded into this same hallway. Excited voices mixed with laughter and squealing as everyone searched for where they were supposed to be.

A smile briefly crossed her face as she remembered how comforting it had been to be just one of the crowd that day, completely anonymous and surrounded by strangers. Today it wasn't like that, she was alone and exposed and she found it disconcerting.

When she found the classroom door, it was firmly closed. Alice checked her watch, she was a little early and not wanting to interrupt or call attention to herself, she began to slowly pace the corridor, looking at the massive bulletin boards mounted all along the walls. Each one was busy and quite eye catching, decorated with the students artwork.

Every board had theme, and she stopped to admire the one simply entitled Family. It was decorated with paper-chains, doll shapes cut in continuous strips, joined at the hands. It reminded her of the first day of school again, crowded and chaotic.

"Mrs. Brandon?"

She jumped and stiffened, frozen in spot by the male voice behind her.

"Sorry," he chuckled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Charlotte's teacher."

Alice turned, willing herself to breathe and her heart to slow as she automatically extended her hand towards him, only to have her breath taken away once again by the handsome man standing before her.

"Mrs. Brandon?" he asked again hesitantly as he held her hand in his.

Alice's eyes refocused and she snapped out of her trance. "Oh… actually it's Miss, but Hi – I'm Alice."

They both smiled and let their hands drop to their sides, standing in awkward silence for a moment until his voice finally cut the tension.

"I see you found our board," He pointed to the bulletin board behind her, "Charlotte and her classmates were responsible for decorating it."

She turned around again, "Yes, it's beautiful."

"It's actually one of the reasons I asked you to come in." His voice lowered, suddenly sounding sad. Alice looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to explain.

"Each child was to decorate a paper-chain representing their family." She nodded, looking back at the artwork.

It was clear now, as she saw chains of four and five dolls linked together like they were holding hands. All of them were extremely detailed, some decorated as men and women – mom and dad, while others were definitely boys and girls, or – brothers and sisters. As Alice continued to peruse the various depictions of families she picked out the odd one with only three dolls in the chain and even fewer with just two. Her eyes scanned quickly, looking for her daughters.

"This one is Charlotte's," he stepped forward and touched the corner of one just to the right of where she was looking.

There was only a single figure representing this family. Alice's fingers brushed gently over the paper doll decorated with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a red lips clearly not shaped with a smile. It was Charlotte herself. _Alone_.

She could hear herself swallowing back the sick feeling she suddenly had, clenching her teeth in an effort not to cry.

"I thought you'd want to see this," She nodded absently as he said that, the tears outside her control pouring over the edge of her lashes with the motion. "And maybe we could talk about it?"

She quickly checked her action, her head now shaking back and forth adamantly, "No… I can't. I'll deal with it." She blinked away the remaining tears, gathered her emotions and turned, eager to get away so she could figure out how she was ever going to repair the damage that had obviously been done. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Wait, you don't have to...," His voice was gentle and already sounded far away to her as she started walking.

She halted when she felt his hand on her arm and she jerked it away without a second thought.

"Sorry." They both said together and she continued walking, her heels echoing once again as she all but ran down the hallway, leaving a very confused looking Kindergarten teacher staring after her.


	2. Apr 2nd

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

**

**April 2, 2010**

**Binding Blurb**: Write a blurb, or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Fall

**

* * *

**

She paused, taking in her surroundings. The day was pleasant, evident by the dapples of sunlight on the path where it leaked through the forest canopy and by the occasional sparkle glimpsed between the trees as it shimmered off the lake. Today however, the weather was not her concern and she resumed walking, enjoying the faint scent of wood burning on the crisp air and the whisper of leaves as they fell all around her.

Smiling as she thought about how it could be entirely possible that the Fall was her favorite time of year, only she didn't know it for sure. The slightly familiar sights, sounds and scents were all working to coax out more of the memories she had trapped inside her head and there was _something_ dancing just beneath the surface. So far, she'd only been able to piece together snippets here and there, but she could tell this place was meaningful to her in some way.

Lifting her eyes off the trail briefly, she realized her destination was just ahead. A few withered crab apple trees sat in a small clearing, dwarfed by the forest surrounding them. They were the last remnants of an old orchard, once planted beside what was now a crumbling stone barn, long forgotten by almost everyone. The trees were just about bare, only the little round apples still hung from the branches.

_Exactly what I need… _The thought popped into her head and she closed her eyes, trying to sharpen her focus.

"Did you remember something?" A gentle voice asked from beside her and she nodded.

"I need that bucket from over there," She raised her arm, pointing towards the pile of stones as she opened her eyes.

In a flash he placed the handle in her palm and she began picking apples.

He watched her for a moment as she continued to fill the old wooden pail with fruit. "Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know," she answered distantly, her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"What are the apples for?"

She stopped and turned her head towards him with a triumphant smile on her face, "Crab Apple Jelly... I used to love Crab Apple Jelly."

He grimaced, knowing full well what was in his not-too-distant future.

"Hurry Jazzy and help me! I'm taking them home so Bella can help me make some." She was bouncing with excitement, "You'll love it, it's delicious."

_Lovely…_ he smirked to himself, thinking about the days of hacking up preserves he had ahead of him as he started helping his wife pick the tiny apples, never once considering reminding her that she was a vampire and therefore had no reason to reenact this particular memory.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you again to Robs for being my beta, I really appreciate your help bb.


	3. Apr 3rd

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**:M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Note:** Thanks Robs!

* * *

**April 3, 2010**

**Word Prompt: **Accidental

**

* * *

**

Today was one of those days…

_I was an accident waiting to happen. A danger to myself and everyone around me. A regular menace to society._

All the little snide comments my step-father Phil had ever used to tease me with were playing on a continuous loop in my head and it didn't make things any better for me.

First, I woke up late; I must have slept right through my alarm or forgot to set it in the first place, either one was entirely plausible.

Then, as I was running down the steps of my apartment building, I tripped, spilling my freshly brewed cup of coffee all down the front of my coat. Worst part about that was I didn't even get a sip to tide me over until I could get to the office and grab a cup of the crappy vending machine coffee.

And there I was in the elevator, mere seconds before I'd finally make it to my desk and I had just taken off my trench coat to find that the coffee I spilled had apparently soaked through the rain-proof material and stained my brand new cream cashmere sweater.

_Seriously, why did all these things have to happen to me?_

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and I mindlessly followed the crowd as I blotted the stain with an old napkin I found in my purse. I hadn't bothered to look where I was going until my heel caught in the carpeting, trapping my shoe and sending me catapulting forward.

Everything happened so fast. There was no chance at all that I was going to be able to catch myself before I hit the ground, so I basically closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. However, it wasn't the floor that broke my fall. _No, not today..._ today it was two strong, but unfortunately placed hands that reached out to save me from myself and I fell directly into them... boobs first.

I looked up from my chest, into the startled green eyes of a very attractive man. Both of us were shocked into silence and immobility, while someone off to side hooted and cat-called.

"Alright Eddie… talk about accidental boob grabbage!"

The man, who still held my breasts, quickly splayed his fingers open and forced his hands to his sides before nervously jabbing them into his pockets, clearly embarrassed by what had just happened. That's when I finally recognized him.

I hung my head as I realized I was going to have to start looking for a new job since there was no way I'd be able to continue working at Cullen Enterprises now that I'd been felt up by the President and CEO, Edward Cullen – not that it wasn't just an innocent accident or anything, but it would be hard to work with the man when I couldn't make eye contact with him ever again.

I felt my face get impossibly hotter as our only witness doubled over in hysterics and started slapping his knee. Emmett Cullen was the Vice President of Marketing and, it seemed, the loudest man in the entire world.

"_Way to go Bella…"_ Another of Phil's jibes popped into my head and I could swear his laughter chimed in with Emmett's.

_I should have just stayed in bed._


	4. Apr 5th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 5, 2010**

**Dialogue Flex**: "Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted.

**

* * *

**

She stormed down the hallway, absolutely fuming. _How could he__?__! _She slammed the door with every ounce of strength she could muster; rattling the windows and the lamp on the dresser as it made contact with the frame.

"Rosie… please?" Emmett begged, his muffled voice sounding a safe distance away from the door. He'd obviously learned his lesson about keeping his distance when she was angry like this.

But his words only made her blood boil more and she flung open the door, smirking with satisfaction as he jumped back a little.

"What do you mean, _'Rosie, please'_? Please what Emmett? Please don't be upset because I stayed out all night with some other woman?" She crossed her arms, glaring and tapping her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Baby, it's not what you think." He blurted out, realizing how lame his words were.

She spun on her heel, flipping her hair and slamming the door again. A moment later he heard her growl just before something breakable crashed to the ground.

He took a deep breath and slowly approached the door, hesitating slightly before he knocked.

"Rose… please listen to me. Nothing happened. The guys were just fucking around, trying to get me in trouble by getting a rise out of you." He said with forced calm. "You know I'd never do anything like that."

When there was no reply or any further sounds of destruction, he slowly opened the door and peeked cautiously into the room. Rose was seated on the edge of the bed, shards of broken glass on the floor at her feet and the ruined picture frame of their wedding photo cradled in her hands.

"Aw, Rosie…" he said gently as he approached slowly, his need to comfort her out weighing his feelings of self preservation. He took the frame out of her hands, "We'll get another one… again."

She sniffled and put her hair behind her ears.

They sat silently for a few more minutes until he was sure it was safe to put his arm around his beautiful, jealous wife.

"So, we ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered somewhat begrudgingly. "Your friends are jerks you know."

He nodded, because he knew they were.

"And if you ever really do what they said you did, I'm gonna kick your ass and don't you dare forget it!" she shouted, getting herself all worked up again.

He rubbed her back soothingly, smiling because he knew she probably would.

"I know baby and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Notes**: TY to my beta Robs... xo


	5. Apr 6th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: I used both prompts here because they sort of went together.

**A/N:** Thanks Robs and sorry... I think I scared my beta just a little with this one, it's not my usual fluffy fun.

**

* * *

**

April 6, 2010

**Word Prompt: **Cry

**Idea Completion: **Your ex calls you.

**

* * *

**

Why I continued to let him do this to me I'll never know, but yet it happens every single time.

I heard myself sniffle as I dabbed my hopelessly swollen eyes. I knew I looked like a terrible mess, but there was nothing I was going to be able to do about that right now. Only time would remedy the after effects of one of his stupid phone calls.

_Why couldn't he just let things go? Why wouldn't he leave me alone?_ I still had no answers for those questions and it had been almost a year now.

At least I was trying to move on; I had even started dating again. Although unfortunately, both times my dates had ended up in disaster, ruined when James, my maniac ex, showed up and interrupted. Once when he burst through the hedge near my front door when poor Mike tried to kiss me goodnight and the other, well… let's just say I'd be surprised if Ben ever looked at me again, much less asked me out for another date.

It was getting ridiculous… I may as well just give in and go back with him like he keeps begging me to do. I sighed, dragging my ass off the couch and into the bathroom for a cool washcloth to apply to my eyes.

I ran the cold water into the sink until it was icy, mentally urging myself to relax while I idly passed the cloth beneath the stream to soak it. I watched my hands as they wrung it out, preparing to swipe it over my face. When I looked up, what I saw reflected in the mirror gave me goose bumps and immobilized me – James was in my apartment, standing behind me, watching me with a cruel glint in his eye.

I braced myself as I saw him step forward.


	6. Apr 7th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: Gosh, this one was easy… I live it almost every day.

* * *

**April 7, 2010**

**Scenario:** You're running late for work. Your two kids are begging for your attention, but you're focused on getting them out the door for school. In the background, the T.V. is on, the phone is ringing, and something is wrong with the washing machine. You're feeling overwhelmed and stressed, fighting the urge to cry. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

**

* * *

**

"Seriously boys! Let's go, we're gonna be late!" I scream for the hundredth time in less than thirty minutes. _Where the hell is my other shoe? _

"Mom, why are you on the floor?" My five year old son Dillon asks as he comes down the stairs at a snail's pace.

"Well Dilly, Mommy can't find her other shoe." I grunt as I bend down further to look under the bench by the door.

"Oh." Dillon replies as he walks past me, completely indifferent to my plight as he turns on the TV and flops into the couch.

"Uh, maybe you could help me look… And turn that off, didn't you hear me – we're gonna be late. Where's your brother?" I stand in front of him, with my hands on my hips waiting for some kind of response.

"Huh?!"

I scowl and limp away on one shoe, "Cody!" Again I'm yelling.

"What?!" My seven year old snarks back at me from his room.

I huff and roll my eyes, "Do you mean, 'yes mom, what can I do for you'?"

"Yeah, whatever." He comes to the top of the stairs only half dressed. "Do you know where my jeans are?"

"There are clean ones in your bottom drawer," I answer as I spy my shoe. _Aha!_

"I don't want to wear those, I want my ones with the skulls on the pockets."

"Those are in the laundry, wear something else today."

"No." He starts stomping down the stairs, on his way to the laundry room.

"Honey, listen to Mommy, wear something else today. They're dirty and I'll wash them tonight so you can wear them tomorrow." I'm trying to remain patient as I slip my foot into my other shoe.

"No you won't… you never do when you say you will. Besides you can't anyway."

"Yes I will." Affronted by my sons lack of faith in me… Although I can't say as I blamed him, busy as I was, I couldn't always do much laundry during the week. "What do you mean I can't anyway?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Dad broke the washing machine again."

I looked up in horror, "Your father was doing laundry?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work."

_Well obviously._

Cody stood up in the centre of the pile of laundry, fisting his favorite jeans, all crinkled and covered in grass stains.

"Cody, you can't wear those!" I was just about to grab them from him and forcibly send him back upstairs when the phone started ringing.

And ringing.

"Dillon will you get that!"

And ringing.

"Dill!"

And ringing.

_Oh for the love of Pete…_ I dash for the kitchen.

'Hello!' I bark into the phone, breathless from rushing and frustration.

_"Alice?"_ My husband asks like he doesn't recognize my voice.

"Yeah… Jazz it's me," I say in exasperation.

"_You haven't left yet?"_

"Uh… no, that's why I'm answering the phone."

"_You're going to be late, you know."_

I take a deep breath and my toe starts to tap. "You know calling me to state the obvious isn't going to help me get there any faster."

"_Well what's the hold up?"_

"Gee, I dunno…. Let's see. _Your_ sons didn't want to get up, and have absolutely no concept of what the phrase 'please hurry' means. _I_ couldn't find my other shoe because the same two sons used it for football practice last night. Then, one of said sons decided he couldn't possibly wear any of the clean jeans he has and will only wear the ones he can't find because they are in the piles of dirty laundry he has to search through. All the while the other one is lounging on the sofa, watching TV like it's the weekend or something." I finally take a deep breath, "Oh – and the stupid phone won't stop ringing."

My ranting is over and I hear nothing on the other end. He's completely silent, so I am too as I wait.

"_Alice?"_

"Yes?" I smile – proud for out waiting him.

"_Darlin' could you please do your best to get here on time?"_

I feel the familiar flutter, low in my tummy and his hot southern drawl makes it impossible for me to stay even slightly pissed at him. The man just does not fight fair and I can almost hear him smirking knowingly as he waits for my reply.

"I'm trying," I whine.

"_Kay… I love you. I'll see you in a bit."_

"Bye." I hang up and set off to herd them out the door.

"Okay Dillon," I turn off the TV and he starts to complain but I hold up my hand, "Don't even. Just get your backpack and get yourself in to the car. Now!"

Next I head to the laundry room, Cody is gone and I start picking up the clothes he's dumped all over the floor as he was looking for his jeans. I look longingly at my brand new washing machine, barely broken in since the last time Jasper tried helping me out with the laundry, making a mental note to call the repair man once I get to the office.

"Cody James Whitlock!" I holler up the stairs. "You better get your fully-clothed little behind down here or you're going to school without your pants." When I don't get an answer, I start the dreaded count down, "Five. Four. Three."

"Okay Mom… Chill!" He slowly starts coming down the stairs.

"Move it!"

I toss him his backpack as he passes me and darts out the door before I grab my purse and my briefcase as I reach for my keys on the hook by the door.

They aren't there.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I hiss out loud.

"Mom… Language!" Cody snorts as he hops off the porch on his way to the car.

I look towards heaven and blink back the tears threatening to ruin my make-up. I really should have just stayed in bed. I start frantically looking around for my keys.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Thanks again Robs *hugs*


	7. Apr 8th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: Thanks to my beta Robs.

* * *

**April 8, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Rain

* * *

He stood in the doorway, leaning with his arms crossed over his chest and one ankle over the other, watching his beautiful wife as she stood at the kitchen sink, washing dishes. The sunlight pouring in the window made her glow like an angel sent from heaven. She was truly a sight to behold in her frayed jean shorts and tight tank top. He smirked, not many angels dressed like that. But his did.

He pushed himself away from the door frame and stalked up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist.

"Mornin' Darlin'," His low voice and the warmth of his breath on her skin made her tremble as he practically purred into her ear. "You look good enough to eat… again."

Her head fell back on his shoulder and she gasped at his words. She felt him smile against her neck and he chuckled just before he bit down. Her body responded just as it always did, with a slow tingling heat in her panties.

Then he abruptly pulled away, making her stumble backwards and groan at the sudden loss.

"Too bad I have to get to work." He moved to the back door, his hand on the doorknob as he smiled at her.

"That's just plain evil Jasper Whitlock," She scowled at him, "teasing me like that."

He put on an innocent look. "You know the rules Ali, a farmers gotta work when the weathers good."

He watched as her scowl turned into a triumphant smile. "Then I guess it's good thing it's gonna rain."

"Nice try Alice, it's not gonna rain."

"No?" she asked as she turned away and started lifting her shirt over her head. It hit the floor at the exact moment he heard the rumble of thunder.

He tore his eyes away from her long enough to see the sun being swallowed up by a dark gray cloud, and large rain drops were indeed beginning to fall. When he looked back, her shorts were around her ankles and she was stepping out of them, heading for the kitchen door.

He didn't know how she did it, but by now he should know better than to second guess her. Or torment her.

He adjusted himself before he followed after her.


	8. Apr 9th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: Thanks Robs

* * *

**April 9, 2010**

**Word Prompt: **Downtown

* * *

She navigated the city streets like a pro even though it had been months since she'd been down here.

The steady beat of her favorite music blared through the cars speakers as her body relaxed into the leather seat and she wove her flashy yellow Porche effortlessly in and out of traffic.

_Downtown is definitely my happy place_, she thought as she actually giggled out loud in sheer joy.


	9. Apr 10th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: Yeah, so I'm pretty much behind – sorry. I do have more to come though and I think I'll keep going right into May… Maybe. Thanks again Robs for the beta work.

* * *

**April 10, 2010**

**Word Prompt: **Spat

* * *

I had been looking forward to this day all week. Not just because it was Saturday, but also for how everything had lined up in my favor for a change – I had absolutely no plans, the forecast promised a gloomy day and I'd recently purchased a new book. It was a novel with nothing at all to do with school work or self improvement, but chosen purely for enjoyment purposes. I licked my lips in anticipation, if I had to be honest; I also picked it for the lust filled eyes of the gorgeous man depicted on the cover.

It was past noon and I'd been out of bed just long enough to shuffle to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. The weather was exactly as promised; cold, windy and drizzling rain, completely unfit for man or beast.

I dressed in comfortable clothes and I was just pulling my ponytail through the last loop of the hair tie when I heard my relic of a coffee-maker gurgle and burp, indicating that it was finished brewing. I paused to grab my book and scratch my cat Spike under the chin before I made my way to the kitchen.

Once I had my supplies consisting of a thermos of coffee, an assortment of snacks, a bottle of water and a box of tissues, I made my way to the sofa where I curled up with my blanket for the day with my book. Spike joined me a moment later, stretching out above me along the back of the couch.

And so it went, day turned to night, the cat slept soundly and my jug of coffee had emptied hours ago. And, I was on the last chapter of my book. It was nothing to write home about, mildly cleaver fluff, but still fairly well written.

I was just about to turn to the last page when Spikes light snoring stopped abruptly and his head popped up. I watched him, silent and still as he glared fiercely at the door. It was unnerving to say the least. I slowly turned my head to follow his eye and noticed for the first time how dark it actually was; I hadn't turned on any lights other than the one I'd been reading by all day. I looked back at the cat, his ears were back and his tail was whipping against the couch, he was still staring at the door.

I hesitantly shifted my eyes back to my book, ignoring the chill of goose bumps as they made their way up my spine. Suddenly, all hell broke loose - the cat spat, hissed and growled menacingly at the door, just as a sharp rap sounded against it.


	10. Apr 12th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: OK, so here's the thing... apparently I suck at deadlines. I know one little blurb a day doesn't sound like much, but man... if you miss one - you can't imagine the pressure. LOL... so yeah, I didn't finish April but I had these done and it would be a shame to waste them so I'm gonna post them. I hope you like them - my wonderful beta Robs did (thanks for all your help btw *hugs*)

While I love the idea of the WitFits (I really do) I don't think I'll continue doing them. I think I have a plot for a new fic (lol...or according to R & K I do), it's going to be built off of one of the April WitFits actually so stay tuned.

So without further ado, here is what I have...

* * *

**April 12, 2010**

**Binding Blurb:** Bills

* * *

_What was I going to do?_ My mind raced while I tugged on my hair in frustration. I couldn't go on like this; always being worried about things like my mother's declining health, flunking out of school or my complete lack of money.

The latter being exactly what I was freaking out about at this very moment. The stack of bills sitting in front of me on my mother's desk was daunting. The balance in her check book was depressing. There was no way I was going to be able to cover what she owed this month.

Renee on a good day was flighty and care-free. Renee like she had been for the past six months was irresponsible and totally out of control. She hadn't been looking after her bills or herself and now things were desperate, she was going to be homeless in less than thirty days.

There was only one possible solution to this situation; she was going to have to come live with me.

_Let the nightmare begin... _


	11. Apr 13th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 13, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Baby

* * *

_A baby? _

_Oh my God a baby…_ My knees gave out and my ass dropped down hard onto the - thankfully - closed toilet seat.

I still held the plastic pee stick thingy in my shaking hand, the dark pink cross practically glowing like neon in the little indicator window. That sucker was just about as positive as it could possibly get.

_Holy shit, I'm pregnant…_ I was having trouble catching my breath and I felt light headed. My mind was reeling as I bent at the waist, putting my head between my knees. _Holy shit, this was major…_

I stayed that way for a moment, concentrating on breathing while trying not to think about what I was going to do next. I flew up, standing again and teetering slightly – _what was I going to do next? _

It wasn't like we weren't married or anything because we were, but… I swallowed hard even though my mouth was dry as a bone, James wasn't exactly the Daddy type. I started pacing. James wasn't even the husband type either if I was being honest, but I could deal with his crap… I just knew I couldn't subject an innocent and helpless child into the nightmare I was living in.

_What to do, what to do, what to do…?_ I continued pacing until a loud bang on the door made me scream and practically jump out of my skin. I heard James's hysterical laughter outside the door as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Come on Mary, get your ass out here I want a little something before I have to go to the office."

_Shit…_ I frantically looked around for a place to hide the test stick. I'd already gotten rid of the packaging when I bought it so there would be no chance it could be found. I opened the cupboard beneath the sink and immediately saw the perfect hiding spot.

Ironically the box was something James was guaranteed to never touch and something I would have no need to touch for at least the next seven or eight months.

I quickly placed it back in the cabinet and brushed my teeth before I went to the bedroom where James was waiting.


	12. Apr 14th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 14, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Faith

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head. Rise and shine!"

Her aggravatingly cheerful voice grated on my frayed nerves. And to make matters worse, she threw open the heavy curtains, exposing me to the dazzling bright sunlight which was almost painful when it hit my tightly clenched eyes. I quickly buried myself below the covers.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, is it?" she teased me as she tried to pull the sheets from my fists.

"Worse." I groaned, my voice muffled by a pillow.

Her sweet laughter made it through the layers of fabric and through the hangover induced fog, making me feel guilty for wishing her away every morning.

"Jazz, you have to get up now."

"No."

"Come on… Please?"

I felt the bed depress slightly as she sat beside me and put her hand on my bare back. I stiffened under her gentle touch, my heart clenching at the sensation. It felt so good, but I didn't want her comfort. I didn't deserve it. I rolled away, her fingers falling away from me as I did.

"Go away Alice." I took in a ragged breath. "Please, just go away."

I didn't need to see her to know the hurt look she'd have in her eyes, the way her bottom lip would be pushed out slightly, pouting as she tried to think of a way to make me feel better. She always worked so damn hard to cheer me up. I didn't deserve her. I didn't deserve any comfort.

"Jazz…" I knew by her tone she was pleading with me and it broke my heart that I'd pushed her to this.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I do it are you?" I peeked above the covers, squinting into the brightness.

"Nope." _Yep and there it was the dreaded lip and soulful puppy eyes_.

"Why not?" I rolled the rest of the way over and let my forearm rest across my eyes.

The bed shifted again and I felt her head and hand rest gently on my bare chest, her lips giving me chills as she placed a kiss over my heart. She knew exactly how to make me give in and my arm automatically wrapped around her shoulder, allowing her to burrow further into my side. It felt wonderful.

"Because I love you Jasper, and I know you can do this."

I didn't know how she knew I could do it. I sure as hell didn't think I could, and I'd been drinking myself into a stupor every day since I was served with the subpoena, hoping I'd find my courage before this day actually arrived.

Although I had never taken part in any of Maria's hard core crimes, I'd most likely end up in jail right along with her. That is, if I didn't take the deal the Feds were offering and testify against her.

Thank God Alice already knew everything about me. My whole sorded past. I'd told her before asking her to marry me because I wanted her to know who I really was. That had been two years ago and little did I know, it would all come back to haunt me so soon.

I rubbed the soft shoulder under my hand, caressing the very thing I may now have to give up because of my past mistakes. Alice was my whole life. I thought of her as my salvation and my reward for choosing to start over. _What a fool I was._

"Ali, what am I gonna do?" I whispered into her hair.

"I have faith in you Jasper; you're going to do the right thing."


	13. Apr 15th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Notes**: LOL… more silliness from crazy me. *shrugs* I don't know where it comes from, probably my son who torments his sister like this all the time.

* * *

**April 15, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Halt

* * *

"Halt, who goes there?" a voice called sharply from the darkness.

"Me, you idiot!" I hissed, frankly because he _was_ being an idiot.

"Me who?"

I ground my teeth and cursed under my breath. "Emmett, you know damned well who it is. Now stand down and open the fucking door." I growled, done with his so-called antics.

It was silent for a moment and I thought he was finally going to let me in. I was totally aghast when I heard him ask me, "What's the password?"

At this point the only thing keeping me from kicking down the door and beating the ever living crap out of him was the baseball bat I knew he had resting over his shoulder. Well, that, and what Rosalie would do to me if I damaged anything she deemed important as well as what Esme would have to say about her wrecked door.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Jasper?"

I rolled my eyes; I knew he knew it was me. "Are you gonna open the door?"

"Depends."

I sighed heavily, "On what?"

"On if you're gonna give me the password?"

I pounded hard on the door with my fist, bowing the wood and rattling its hinges. "Emmett, you had better start running now, because when I get in there I'm going to hurt you – severely!"

"In your dreams," he snorted, laughing at me.

"Jazzy, just give him the password," Alice said in an exasperated tone from behind me.

"No!"

I cringed when I heard her giggling too. "Aw come on, you know it isn't true… Just say it and then you can rip his arms off."

My chin fell to my chest and I let out the long deep breath I'd taken, trying to ease the frustration building in my chest. When I'd finally settled myself enough to form words again, I spoke the sentence he'd designated as the password.

"Emmett rules, and Jasper drools."

The deadbolt clicked and before my hand hit the door knob he was out the back door, tearing through the yard and almost at the edge of the forest. His bat had not yet settled on the floor when I bent to pick it up.

"I'll be right back Darlin'," I gave Alice a parting kiss, "I have a little hunting to do."


	14. Apr 17th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 17, 2010**

**Multimedia Share:** Start, cough, giggle

* * *

Alice touched up her lip gloss and then blew herself a kiss in the mirror with a playful giggle.

"I don't know why you even bother with that." A sullen voice droned from behind her.

She turned toward her roommate and sighed, "Bother with what Bella?"

"The lip gloss... You know ten seconds after Jasper gets here it's all gonna be kissed off anyway." Bella turned away with a cough and a sniffle before she made her way back to the couch in the living room.

Alice followed her, clicking her tongue when she saw the state of the room. "Aw honey…" she picked up the waste basket and collected Bella's discarded tissues from the floor and coffee table. "I know you're not feeling well but please, don't start."

Bella had been in a bad mood ever since Jake broke up with her and unfortunately, now that she had this terrible head cold, she was downright miserable.

"Bah," Bella grumped as she jostled around, making herself comfortable on the couch. "I'm not starting anything; I'm merely stating a fact. You and Jasper are always so kissy face; lip gloss is a waste of time."

Bella's comment brought a smirk to Alice's face. "Yeah but Bella... it sure adds to the fun."


	15. Apr 19th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

**

**April 19, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Field

* * *

Looking out her bedroom window, she took in the field of lush, green farmland stretching out as far as her eye could see. Everything looked sparkling new in the bright, early morning sun.

A sudden commotion in the yard below her window caught her attention. Jake, their one year old Husky was tearing around, making the chickens squawk and scatter around their pen in a flurry of dust and feathers. She smiled; that could only mean one thing. Her husband was on his way back to the house for breakfast.

She quickly checked herself in the mirror over the dresser, smoothing her hair back before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to begin her day.


	16. Apr 21st

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 21, 2010**

**Word Prompt:** Dance

* * *

She leapt and twirled through the meadow, moving with the wildflowers as they swayed in the breeze.

My heart, if it had still been beating would have sped up at the sight of her, carefree and sparkling as if she'd been sprinkled with pixie dust.

"Jasper, come dance with me!" she called out, her arms stretched towards me.

I smirked in spite of myself, stepping out of the shade and into the sunlight. It was not something I was comfortable with even after all these years, but I could never deny this woman anything, I loved her so very much.

I walked slowly at first, getting accustomed to how the light played off my skin, the odd glint catching my eye.

In this instance, I mused, I wished the myth was true... It seemed far more 'manly' for Vampires not to walk in daylight because they'd burst into flames rather than because we sparkle like a Christmas ornament.

Alice's laughter rang through the clearing as I took her in my arms.


	17. Apr 22nd

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 22, 2010**

**Scenario:** You're fighting with your neighbor about the loud music they play in the middle of the night. You tell them it wakes you up, they tell you to wear earplugs. Both of you become more and more agitated, shouting and pacing as the tension escalates. Each of you begin shouting about other grievances. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

"Hey!" I shout as I wave and sort of jog to catch up to the guy who's just leaving the house next door. He's one of the new neighbors and I've been trying to track them down all week.

I saw him look over his shoulder at me with a scowl, confirmation enough for me that he knew exactly who I was and what I wanted. He kept on walking towards his car.

"Hey… It's Emmett, right?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "How's it going Chief?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about… It's not going so well actually. I asked you guys a week ago to keep down the loud music in the middle of the night."

"It wasn't the middle of the night, it was barely eleven o'clock. City ordinance…"

I felt myself automatically shift into full on cop mode. "Now don't you go quoting city ordinance to me Sonny, you know damn well I'm the Chief of Police."

"Yeah, but it wasn't even that loud… Come on man, it's not like we're having parties or anything, we're just doing homework. Can't you just wear ear plugs and ignore it?"

"No, I can't just wear ear plugs…"

This kid was starting to piss me off and I stepped off the curb ready to poke my finger in his chest to let him know I meant business. Except when I did, I was no longer looking him in the eyes and my finger was just about belly level, meaning I'd be poking him like he was the Pillsbury Doughboy… not exactly the impact I was going for.

_What the hell are they feeding these kids anyway? This guy is huge._

I looked up and saw him grinning down at me and that made my blood boil even more. "Just turn down the damn music and we won't have a problem." I realized I was full on yelling now, but couldn't seem to stop it.

"Okay fine!" he yelled back. "Seriously dude… you should calm down. You're getting all red, like your head is gonna explode or something."

"Listen here…"

"Charlie!"

I swiveled around; the sound of my daughter's disapproving voice halting me mid-rant. She was coming out of the house with another one of the freakishly tall college guys draped all over her.

I sighed, realizing this was a lost cause and there was no way I was going to win this battle now. I looked back at Emmett; a huge shit-eating grin adorned his face, making me bristle even more.

"Just keep the noise down or I'll run you in for disturbing the peace." I muttered as I stomped away.


	18. Apr 23rd

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

**April 23, 2010**

**Binding Blurb:** Dream

* * *

I rolled over and propped my head up on my arm, watching the beautiful girl lying beside me. She was asleep but restless.

I reached out and gently touched my finger to her forehead, smoothing out the lines caused by whatever dream she was having.

"Shh…" I barely whispered. "You're safe, you're loved and you're mine."

I smiled as she sighed, her body and her facial features once again relaxing. I lay my head back on the pillow as she turned into me, snuggling against my body and drifting into a peacefully deep sleep.


	19. Apr 27th

**Pen-name**: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

**

**April 27, 2010**

**Phrase Catch:** Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "One fell swoop."

* * *

In one fell swoop I cleared the desktop with my outstretched arm, cringing as my belongings smashed and scattered along the hardwood floor. I sat down in my chair with a thump, closing my eyes, already regretting my rash actions.

_Nothing good ever comes from acting in frustration_, Renee's voice bounced around my head and I once again wondered why words of wisdom always seemed to come a moment too late for me.

"Feel better?" My father asked from the doorway.

"Go away Charlie." I groaned, placing my forehead against the now bare desktop.

Usually he'd just leave when I told him to, but I could still feel his eyes on me. A quick look from the corner of my eye a few seconds later confirmed he hadn't moved.

_Lovely… stupid, damn parenting books!_ I cursed under my breath, looks like we're gonna 'talk it out'. When I first saw them in his room, I giggled. But now that it was evident they were messing with our comfortable family dynamics, it wasn't quite as amusing.

I sighed noisily as I sat back in the chair. "What is it Charlie?"

He took a deep breath and entered, perching uncomfortably on the corner of the desk. _Wow, this really is different._

"Bella, I just can't keep acting like I don't notice that something's wrong. I know you're trying to keep it hidden but…" he shrugged and looked away. "I know I'm not such a great dad but it's sort of in my nature to notice and be concerned when I see destructive behavior." He chuckled nervously, "You know, being a cop and all."

My eyes travelled to the floor, covered with the evidence of said destructive behavior. "I'll clean it up."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not the point." He paused, and I could tell he was trying to formulate a strategy for his interrogation.

"Look Bells… I know moving here was your idea, and I have a pretty good idea why you did it, but if you're so unhappy maybe you should just go back."

"No Charlie, I don't want to go back, I'm fine. Sorry about the mess, I'll take care of it." I looked up, intending on giving him an apologetic smile but his stare made me uncomfortable. It felt like he was looking into me and not just at me. He was trying to figure me out.

_Good luck with that_, I thought as I looked away. Not even I had unraveled that mystery yet. .

"I get it you know." His words made me look back at him. "You and me," his finger pointed back and forth between us, "We're not that different. We're both stuck up here," He tapped his head, "We think too much."

I scoffed, _tell me something I don't know._

"You can talk to me you know. Tell me what's bothering you. It would sure as hell make this easier on both of us." He chuckled weakly, giving me a lazy smile.

"It's ok… I'm fine." I stood up, crossing my arms in front of me. "I was just feeling a little frustrated is all. I have so much going on… new home, new school, new kids," I shrugged and started to bite my nails. "It's a big adjustment I guess."

Charlie was nodding. "I can see that," he said calmly. "How is school? Are your teachers helping you get settle in?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. I kinda already covered a lot of what we're doing now back at my old school."

"Yeah? That's lucky I guess… Look, I know you're pretty smart, just let me know if you want me to speak to anyone about changing classes or anything," he offered and I nodded.

"What about here? You know it's not your job to take care of me." He looked down at his hands for a moment then back to me. "It's been just me for a long time kiddo, but I can learn to do more than just reheat leftover pizza... Maybe you could teach me?"

I smiled and gave a half-hearted shoulder shrug, "Maybe."

He cleared his throat and moved on. "What about the kids? Most of them are pretty good and stay outta trouble, but are they treating you ok?"

"Yeah, they are… for the most part."

"For the most part?" He raised his eyebrow, using his cop voice now.

"Yeah, I mean… they all know each other and well… mostly they've been welcoming."

"Except?"

"Except for Edward Cullen."

~oOo~

I was acutely aware that this was probably the most we've said to each other since she was about six, but it was a relief to finally be able to actually have a full conversation. I owed Sue Clearwater a debt of thanks for the advice on the books.

When she blurted out the name of the kid causing her stress at school I couldn't have been more surprised. I expected if she was having issues with anybody, it was more than likely going to be with the annoying Newton kid or that wreckless Tyler whatever-his-name-is, but Edward Cullen?

She let out a deep breath, like she'd been holding it for too long and it was a relief to finally let it go and I got a glimpse of her face partially hidden behind her long hair. She definitely looked distraught.

_If she is really being bothered by him, I'm gonna kick that kids ass._ I opened my mouth to say so but stopped myself when she finally looked up at me and I could see the depth of her sadness. It shocked me. _When the hell did this happen? She's only been here a few weeks._

"Bells… you can talk to me you know." I reached out but let my hand drop before it touched her, panicking a little when I saw a tear in her eye.

_Jeeze, this is why I like fishing so much… fish don't cry. _

I got to my feet and mumbled something about getting take out from the diner, with an extra big pieces of cobbler. I'm not sure, but I think she was laughing at me as I left.


	20. Apr 30th

Pen-name

: AmberStar63

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

**

**April 30, 2010**

Dialogue Flex: "Stop it!" she snapped.

* * *

She fell to the ground, her eyes wild with panic as she quickly scrambled backwards, stumbling when her arms could not keep up with her feet. There was one thing and one thing only on her mind as she worked herself into the corner. How was she ever going to get away?

With her knees to her chest and her hands sprawled out in front of her, she screamed in terror at the monster closing in on her.

"Stop it!" she snapped. "Stop it right now!"

The only reply was a deep rumbling growl and a flash of teeth as he kept on creeping closer.

"I mean it…" she warned. Her voice betraying her hysteria as it wavered slightly. "Please…"

"Aw come on Bells, don't be a baby..." Emmett stopped with his arms crossed over his massive chest and a triumphant smile on his face. "It's just a little harmless tickling."


End file.
